


can you hear my heart beat?

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [19]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, HEAVILY inspired by yuri! on ice, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter Olympics, supportive boyfriend sanghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Inseong and Sanghyuk collide on the ice.(If you've seen the anime, Yes!!! It is absolutely inspired bythatscene!)
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: June Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Kudos: 9





	can you hear my heart beat?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: Wearing a flag on your head
> 
> what can i say,,, i have a mission and a one-track mind,,

He’d done it. He’d won the Olympic gold medal. Never before in his ice-skating career had Inseong thought he’d achieve such a goal. But he had. And now he was crying. 

The ceremony flew by after Hongki had nearly strangled him in his hug. His coach had been with him since the beginning and to see such results, it must feel even more spectacular watching Inseong grow and become the skater he was today. 

Inseong was grateful towards him but he also had someone else to thank; his boyfriend. 

With all the camera flashes in the stadium, it was difficult to spot Sanghyuk at first but Inseong still managed to single out his voice from the crowd. And sure enough, Sanghyuk was standing at one of the gates, waiting for Inseong. 

Inseong couldn’t skate fast enough towards him, it was like his limbs were against hugging the love of his life. 

Somehow though, Sanghyuk was stupid enough to walk on the ice to help close the gap. With the momentum, Inseong had built up and with Sanghyuk akin to a snail on the ice, they collided. 

With an umph, they both fell to the ice, Sanghyuk taking the brunt of the fall but he laughed nonetheless. 

“Congratulations baby, you earned it.” 

Inseong kissed him quiet, clutching to Sanghyuk like a limpet clutches a rock. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Inseong chanted when the kiss broke, his love for Sanghyuk swelling overwhelmingly in his chest. He paused for a moment, “Wait… why are you wearing the Korean flag on your head?” 

Sanghyuk’s eyes lit up as he explained, “I gotta support you, baby! I was gonna get a bandana with your face on it but Hongki told me that was a horrible idea and if I did it, he’d feed me to the zamboni.” 

Inseong laughed into the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck, “I’m really glad you didn’t get one with my face on it, but the sentiment is sweet.”


End file.
